Cacahuète
by Meyli Vaisyl
Summary: À l'âge de six ans, Wyatt parvient à convaincre son frère que si leur mère l'appelle Cacahuète, c'est parce qu'il en est réellement une. Et Chris le croit. Cet OS est basé sur la crédulité de Chris et le sadisme de Wyatt. Version française, avec l'accord de l'auteur.


Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fiction de Lils **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

Titre original :** "Peanut"  
**Auteur :** Lils **_(Elle a aussi écrit "Appelle-moi Maman" )  
_Résumé : **« À l'âge de six ans, Wyatt parvient à convaincre Chris que si leur mère l'appelle Cacahuète, c'est parce qu'il en est réellement une. Et Chris le croit. »**

* * *

N/T : **Je suis tombée sur cet OS, il y a quelques temps et je l'ai adoré.  
C'est vraiment un des textes les plus drôles que j'ai lu. Et comme en ce moment je ne traduis pas que des trucs marrants, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de varier un peu.  
Cet OS est basé sur la crédulité de Chris et le sadisme de Wyatt ^^**

Remarque :** Dans la version originale, le surnom de Chris est **_"Peanut"_** – qui signifie Cacahuète.**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Cacahuète**

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, âgé de six ans, fixait furieusement son frère cadet. Il aimait son petit frère, la plupart du temps. Mais il lui prenait toujours ses jouets et jouait tout le temps avec, sans lui demander la permission. Wyatt n'appréciait pas ça. Chris était en train de jouer avec son ours en peluche préféré.

« - Chris » se plaignit Wyatt. « Donne-le moi. »

« - Non ! » répondit l'enfant de quatre ans en luttant pour garder l'ours au moment où Wyatt l'éclipsa. Il adressa à son frère un air suffisant quand le nounours apparut dans ses bras.

« - Wyatt ! » gémit Chris. Il avait l'air tellement blessé que Wyatt se sentit un peu coupable. Cependant il craignait plus que tout que Chris le répète à leur mère. Elle avait dit qu'elle confisquerait quelques uns de ses jouets s'il n'apprenait pas à partager davantage avec Chris.

« - Pardon » s'excusa-t-il en rendant la peluche à son frère.

« - Merci, Wy » répondit Chris en acceptant joyeusement l'ours. Wyatt ressentait toujours le léger agacement qui lui causait son cadet. Il était content de pouvoir jouer avec Chris. Chris était très amusant. Mais il n'avait quand même pas envie de partager avec lui tout le temps. Certaines choses lui appartenaient à lui, et non à Chris. Cet ours en peluche était l'une de ces choses.

« - Chris ? » appela Wyatt, alors qu'une idée commençait à se former dans son esprit de six ans.

« - Ouais, Wy ? »

« - Tu sais pourquoi maman t'appelle Cacahuète ? » demanda-t-il avec un large sourire en réalisant qu'il avait capté l'attention de son petit frère.

« - Non. Pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il en regardant son frère avec une curiosité dont seul un enfant est capable.

« - Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ? » s'exclama Wyatt en feignant d'être complètement choqué par la nouvelle. « Comment c'est possible ? Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

« - Non. Tu parles de quoi ? De quoi je ne me souviens pas ? » insista Chris, une curiosité grandissante à chaque mot.

« - Je ne sais pas » continua Wyatt. Il avait l'air d'hésiter, mais il jouissait clairement du pouvoir qu'il avait sur son petit frère.

« - Wy ! C'est quoi ? » pressa Chris avec un besoin désespéré d'entendre ce que son frère avait à lui dire. Chris devait savoir ce que Wyatt savait et que lui non. Son secret. Il se supportait pas quand son frère savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait – ce qui arrivait assez souvent, puisque Wyatt avait deux ans de plus que lui.

« - C'est juste... Non, oublie ce que j'ai dit » recula Wyatt. Il savait parfaitement qu'une fois ces paroles prononcées, Chris n'en serait que plus déterminé à découvrir ce que son grand frère lui cachait.

« - Wyatt ! » s'écria désespérément Chris.

« - Hum... Maman t'appelle Cacahuète parce que...ben, parce que tu es vraiment une cacahuète. Enfin, tu l'étais avant » mentit-il en dévisageant son frère avec compassion.

« - Non, c'est pas vrai ! » démentit rapidement le plus jeune, pas certain de croire Wyatt ou non. Il ne pouvait pas être une cacahuète. Il était un sorcier et un Être de Lumière. Pas une cacahuète.

« - Pauvre Chris » plaignit tristement Wyatt.

L'intéressé répéta à haute voix ce dont il essayait de se convaincre dans sa tête. « Je suis moitié sorcier et moitié Être de Lumière. » Ses parents, c'étaient Piper et Léo et ils n'étaient pas des cacahuètes. Alors comment pourrait-il en être une ?

« - Oui, tu l'es maintenant » s'exaspéra Wyatt. « Mais au début, tu étais une cacahuète. »

« - Menteur ! » accusa Chris. Il ignorait toujours s'il devait croire son frère ou non, mais il penchait vers la croyance.

« - C'est un sort qui a mal tourné. Ils ne voulaient pas te transformer en bébé, mais c'est ce qu'ils ont fait » expliqua Wyatt en lui tapotant le dos de façon réconfortante. « Estime-toi heureux qu'ils ne t'aient pas re-transformé, comme ils voulaient le faire au début. »

« - J'étais vraiment une cacahuète ? » demanda Chris d'une petite voix. C'était évident qu'il croyait son frère, à présent. « Maman et papa ne sont pas vraiment maman et papa ? Et tantes Phoebe et Paige sont pas vraiment mes tantes ? Et ils allaient me retransformer en cacahuète ! »

« - Oui, mais ils l'ont pas fait » répondit Wyatt avec indifférence. Il commençait à se sentir un peu mal en voyant la douleur évidente sur le visage de Chris. Cependant, il était assez fière d'avoir réussi à convaincre son frère qu'il avait été une cacahuète.

« - Hé, les garçons » appela leur mère en arrivant dans la pièce avec un plateau de cookies. De cookies au beurre de cacahuète. « Évitez d'en mettre partout. »

« - Merci, maman. » Wyatt attrapa un biscuit et commença à le mettre dans sa bouche.

« - Non ! » hurla Chris. Par télékinésie, il éloigna le cookie de la bouche de son frère et en fit de même avec le plateau.

« - Chris ! » se plaignit Wyatt. Il avait déjà oublié toute la conversation sur les cacahuètes et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Chris refusait qu'il mange le biscuit.

« - Chris ? Cacahuète ? Ça va ? » s'enquit Piper en regardant son fils avec inquiétude.

« - Il a essayé de te manger, je suis désolé » dit doucement Chris en s'excusant auprès du cookie. Un air de compréhension traversa le visage de Wyatt et il se mit à rire quand Chris se précipita à l'étage avec le cookie au beurre de cacahuète.

« - Wyatt. Qu'as-tu fait à ton frère ? » demanda Piper en le fixant délibérément. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Wyatt leva prudemment les yeux vers sa mère. Elle savait toujours quand il se tramait quelque chose, quand il avait fait quelque chose. Bien que le fait de voir Chris présenter ses excuses à un cookie et s'enfuir avec les autres avait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais de toute façon, elle savait toujours.

« - Je pourrais, _accidentellement_ lui avoir dit... » commença Wyatt en insistant sur le mot "accidentellement" et en servant à sa mère son regard le plus innocent. « ...que si tu l'appelles Cacahuète, c'est parce qu'il est vraiment une cacahuète. Ou plutôt qu'il en était une. »

« - Comment peut-on accidentellement dire à quelqu'un que c'est une cacahuète ? » se renseigna Piper. Elle avait l'air à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'agacement. Mais elle était plus en colère qu'autre chose.

« - Je pensais pas qu'il allait vraiment me croire » se défendit Wyatt.

« - Tu vas avoir de gros problèmes quand je reviendrais ! » promit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escalier pour retrouver son plus jeune fils.

« - Chris ? » appela-t-elle contre le mur de sa chambre. « Tu es là-dedans ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Oui » accepta-il.

Piper entra dans la chambre que ses fils partageaient. Chris était installé sur son lit. Il avait étalé les cookies dessus et les regardait d'un air protecteur. Piper fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à toute la saleté que les biscuits allaient laisser.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que j'étais vraiment une cacahuète ? » s'enquit Chris, manifestement blessé que sa mère lui ait caché un si grand secret.

« - Chris, tu n'es pas une cacahuète » affirma Piper en s'asseyant près de lui.

« - Je sais » répondit-il.

« - Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi... »

« - Vous m'avez changé en bébé. Au début, j'étais une cacahuète » raconta Chris, un peu triste. « J'arrive pas à croire toute les fois où j'ai mangé d'autres cacahuètes ! Toutes les autres cacahuètes doivent me détester, maintenant ! »

« - Chris, tu n'as jamais été une cacahuète, d'accord ? Tu as toujours été une personne, jamais une cacahuète » rassura Piper.

« - Vraiment ? » demanda l'enfant en regardant sa mère avec espoir. « Je ne suis pas une cacahuète ? Mais Wy m'a dit... »

« - Crois-moi. J'étais là quand tu es né. Et à ce moment-là, tu n'étais pas une cacahuète. Et tu n'es pas une cacahuète maintenant » insista Piper.

« - Merci, maman » dit-il en lui donnant un câlin avant de s'éloigner. « Ça veut dire que je peux manger du beurre de cacahuète sans me sentir coupable ? »

« - Oui, Cacahuète, tu peux » répondit-elle. Il attrapa un cookie sur le lit et le fourra dans sa bouche.

« - Maman ? » demanda-t-il lentement, la bouche pleine. « Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler Cacahuète, s'il te plaît ? »

* * *

Prochaines traductions :  
**Samedi 05 mai****  
**_"L'unique fois où il alla trop loin" _(AliceGirl6)** : Léo n'avait jamais été un bon père...  
**_"Hors des sentiers battus" _(AliceGirl6)** : Chris et Bianca ont toujours fait les choses d'une manière différente de celle des autres. Alors pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour leur première rencontre ? Dans le Nouveau Futur. OS.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction : **1h**  
Début-Fin : **21/04/12**  
Relecture : **40 minutes**  
Nombre de pages : **3**  
Nombre de mots :** 1 921**  
Date de publication : **27/04/12**  
Dernière mise à jour :** 28/04/12


End file.
